


Charlie is Awesome

by Storm89



Series: SPN: Imagines [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Being Awesome, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Charlie helping you wipe your records. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie is Awesome

You walked into the war room, stretching your arms as you see Charlie at your computer.

“Sup, Charlie.” You say.

“Hey (Y/N). Look I finally got your records.”

“Ah, awesome.” You say, going to Charlie’s computer. She was helping you wipe your records, so the next time you go to a new town; they won’t put an APB on you.

“What is this, this public disturbance?”

“Oh, I worked in a museum for a bit and I was messing around with the dinosaur bones.”

“How?”

“Hang on; I got it in my phone.”

You take out your phone, giggling as you looked for the picture. When you found it, you show it to Charlie, who burst out laughing.

It was a photo of you with a T-Rex skeleton and you were in the mouth, pretending you were screaming. You know that day you could get in trouble, but it was so worth it.

“It made a hell of a wallpaper.” You said with a snicker as Charlie let out another laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one with Charlie, whom I just love.
> 
> I got the idea from a psych episode when Shawn did that too and I just loved it.
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


End file.
